This invention relates to a gas compression apparatus and method and, more particularly, to such an apparatus and method providing interchangeable compression cylinder sections allowing for changes in stroke or facilitating cylinder replacement.
Gas compressors having a piston that reciprocates in a compression cylinder mounted between two end heads are well known. Many designs of this type are utilize a single casting that includes the cylinder and the end heads which causes several problems.
For example when the cylinder bore is damaged or wears out, the entire casting must be removed from operation and hauled to a machine shop or the like. Also, if it is desired to use another cylinder having a different bore length to attain a different piston stroke length the entire casting must be replaced.
Therefore what is needed is a gas compressor system and method according to which the cylinder can be easily and quickly replaced with a minimum of down time.